We've arrived in Seattle
by DorkableArchieFan
Summary: Mark Sloan's neice Angela Sloan arrives in Seattle after her parents die Mark gains custody of her and Lexie's the first one to meet her
1. We've arrived in Seattle

We've arrived in Seattle

"We've arrived in Seattle" the captain said alerting all the passengers "Please fasten your seat belts" i felt the plane starting to slow down i couldn't help but wonder what my uncle was going to be like since my parents hadn't said much about him while i was lost in my thoughts the plane had come to a full stop, "All passengers may stand" everyone stood including myself i walked towards the exit both the captain and flight attendant smiled at me i simply continued walking once i was in the airport i searched for my uncle and frowned when i didn't see him

"Angela" i heard a voice say and noticed a girl she smiled at me cautiously i walked up to her "Hi i'm Lexie Grey" she said introducing herself, "I'm Angela" i replied "Let's go get your bags" she said starting to walk towards baggage claim "Where's my uncle?" i asked curiously "He had a surgery" she said "So wait he's a doctor?" i asked, "Yes he is and so am i" she said i nodded "What type?" "He's a plastic surgeon and ear nose throat specialist" she smiled "I haven't gotten a speciality myself" she replied as we both finally reached baggage claim and waited for my bags to come around

Once we had finally gotten my bags we left and i was now sitting in the back of Lexie's car staring out the window taking in Seattle's scenery and environment "So before i came here i searched this state on the internet and found that there's this huge space needle" i said trying to create decent conversation, "Yes that's true there is one there's also this bar called Joe's that your uncle and his co workers go to" she replied while stopping at the red light, "It also rains quite alot" she said "Thanks for the warning" i replied the light had finally turned green and she continued driving for the remainder of the ride we both spoke about different topics

Once we finally arrived at the hospital i stepped out of the car and grabbed my luggage i held onto the handle as it rolled behind me "This is a huge hospital" i said noticing it's size "It's one of the best teaching hospitals" Lexie replied sounding proud the doors opened automatically and i stepped inside seeing chaos i was taken back seeing as i wasn't used to seeing that, "You'll get used to it" Lexie said reassuring me

"Hello Angela" i looked straight ahead and noticed a man walking towards me his scrubs and labcoat visible "Hi you must be my uncle" i smiled "Yes i am i'm but you can just call me Mark" he replied "Welcome to Seattle how was your flight?" he asked "It was boring" i said truthfully while frowning "So you never told me how you knew my uncle" i said while looking over at Lexie there was slience both her and Mark looked at one another "He's my boyfriend" she replied nervously i stood there speechless not knowing what to say


	2. Let the truth be told

Let the truth be told

I couldn't believe what i just heard "That can't be possible i mean you and her are coworkers" i said while looking towards my uncle "I never thought i truely loved Lexie until things happened between us" he replied i simply nodded and looked towards Lexie, "Let's get you to my house i think you'll like it" he said while walking towards the doors they automatically opened and we both walked outside, "So how old are you now?" he asked "I'm 16 years old" i replied "You'll be attending school and i expect you to get good grades" "Sloan's aren't failures" he said strictly "Understood Mark" i said he unlocked the car doors and i got onto the passenger instantly putting my seat belt on while he got the driver's side and did the same he put the key in the ignition and

started the car he backed out of the parking spot and starting driving

I just met him and he's already lecturing me i thought to myself as i stared out the window "And another thing" he began to say while keeping his attention focused on the road, "You must be on your best behavior i'm a very busy person if you do misbehave you'll be grounded" he said, "Understand?" he asked i nodded "Yes Mark" i replied "Also you'll need a babysitter since your still a minor" "I could get in trouble if your left alone" he said i realized we were in a nicer part of Seattle and not the city "This is my neighborhood" my uncle said while smiling "It looks expensive well mantained" i said noticing "The houses are huge" my smile grew, "Being a plastic surgeon allows me to enjoy the finer things life has to offer" He said while pulling into the

driveway

He put the car into park and took the keys out of the ignition i took off my seat belt

and reached for my heavy luggage "Let me get that" my uncle offered i smiled

and got out of the car i grabbedmy luggage and rolled it up the walkway waiting for my uncle to unlock the front door "Go explore your new house kiddo" my uncle said while grabbing my luggage i instantly ran inside and was taken back by what i saw, "It's so huge!" i said sounding excited "I'm so happy i'm going to be living here" i smiled and hugged my uncle "Go choose which room you want" he said i ran upstairs and explored each room finally finding one i liked i stared

at it and felt something on my shoulder i turned and saw my uncle "I want this one" i said "Great" he replied "Of course we'll need furniture and i'll need to paint" he smiled after i got myself settled my uncle and i sat down in the living room and turned on the baseball game i leaned my

head on my uncle's shoulder and smiled feeling happy


	3. New Beginnings

New Beginnings

I walked through the halls of my new school holding my schedule i had gotten from the guidance office unsure of where i was headed "This is torcher" i said to myself everything seemed so confusing and new i accidently bumped into someone, "Hey watch it" the boy said angrily while walking past me i began to wonder if i was going to survive this day, "Are you lost?" i heard a voice say i turned around and noticed a boy "Yes" i replied truthfully while running my hand through my hair "I'm looking for Mr Johnson's english class" i said "I know exactly where that is come on i'll show you" the boy replied "By the way i'm Jason" he said starting to walk down the hallway towards the room was located "Angela" i replied he smiled

I walked beside him through the crowds of students rushing to get to their classes "So what

brings you to Seattle?" he asked trying to create conversation "My parents were murdered and my uncle gained custody of me" i said my voice shaky i felt my eyes start to tear "Sorry for your loss" he replied "Loosing parents isn't easy" i nodded agreeing, "I had to identify their bodies that and the funeral was the toughest thing iv'e ever had to do" i explained while continuing to walk "Well here it is your english class" he smiled,"I guess i'll see you around" he smiled i looked into

the classroom and noticed class had already started i put my hand on the knob

and turned it stepping inside "Your late" my teacher said

I'm busted i thought to myself as i sat down in a empty seat "I'm sorry i got

lost" i replied truthfully "Don't let it happen again" my teacher said warning me i nodded and wondered if i was going to see Jason again i smiled at the thought of him "Your assignment for tonight is to write a two page paper on who is your hero and why" my teacher said explaining the assignment suddenly the bell rang which meant that class was over i grabbed my things and ran towards the door i looked on my schedule and realized i had lunch "Thank god" i said to myself as i made my way towards the cafeteria i was starving

Once i arrived at the cafeteria i walked inside and noticed all the choas just like the hospital i made my way towards where the food was and grabbed what i wanted i handed my money to the lady behind the counter and glanced around trying to find a empty seat i spotted one near the back of the cafeteria and sat down i opened my sandwich and juice box and started drinking, "Hey Angela" i heard a voice say i turned around and noticed Jason "Hey" i said while waving "It's so crazy in here" i said while glancing around "So what does your uncle do?" he asked curiously "He's a plastic surgeon and a ear nose throat specialist" i replied while chewing Jason and i continued talking and i finished the rest of my classes


	4. Can we talk?

Can we talk?

I ran into Seattle Grace and glanced around for my uncle clearly out of breath seeing as i ran through the streets i frowned not seeing him and headed towards the nurses station where i hoped one of the nurses would be able to help me locate my uncle, "Have you seen my uncle?" i asked the nurse politely she nodded and pointed behind me "He's over there with a patient" she replied i started walking near him, "Uncle Mark" i said he turned around "Angela is everything alright?" he asked concerned "Yes it's just can we talk?" i asked hoping he'd say yes there was slience for a moment, "I'm about to go into surgery but afterwards we can" he said "Go into my locker and take some money out" he said giving me permission to do so i nodded and off i

went towards the locker room.

Once i had gotten there i headed straight for my uncles locker and held the lock in my hand i turned the dial putting in the combination i had memorized it instantly clicked open i reached inside and grabbed my uncle's wallet pulling out a twenty noticing some of the people were staring at me, "My uncle gave me permission" i simply said feeling disgusted that they would think i would steal from my own uncle i shook my head in disbelief and closed the locker putting the wallet back inside i turned the dial and placed the twenty in my pocket and headed out of the locker room,

and towards the cafeteria still in shock from what just happened i finally arrived where i needed to be instantly smelling the food "Let's see" i said to myself trying to decide what i wanted

everything looked so good "I'll take a sandwich and a juice" i said to the lady behind the counter, "You got it" she replied i nodded knowing it wasn't the most healthiest lunch and i could do better i made my way to the register and handed the lady the money she rang up my food and handed it back to me i sat down and started eating

Halfway through my meal i heard footsteps behind me knowing it had to be my uncle i turned around and noticed that it was "Hey kiddo" he said sitting beside me i smiled "Finished with your surgery?" i asked he simply nodded "So what did you want to talk about?" i thought a moment before i spoke, "I met this boy his name's Jason" i started to say while swallowing my food

"On the first day of school" i smiled at the thought of him "He's really nice" "In that case you should invite him over for dinner that way i can approve of him" my uncle said, "Really?" i asked not believing that this was really happening "Yes really" he replied while smiling "Oh thank you" i said excited while hugging him and thought that living with my uncle wasn't going to be so bad after all "This person in the locker room accused me of stealing your money" i frowned remembering "I'll take care of it don't you worry" he replied putting his arm around me he kissed my forehead


	5. Dinner plus Jason

Dinner plus Jason

I finished eating my sandwich and drinking my juice i threw what was left of it into the closest garbage can and walked out of the cafeteria feeling satisfied about my uncle and the conversation about Jason i was thankful that he was so understanding and didn't overreact once i was out of the cafeteria i noticed my uncle talking to the person that wrongfully accused me of stealing, "If you ever accuse my neice again you'll be written up understood?" he said strictly i smiled to myself the intern nodded "But Dr Sloan that wasn't medical related" he said trying to defend himself "I'm the attending your the intern" my uncle replied simply walking away he smiled once he saw me "Hey kiddo enjoy your lunch?" he asked i nodded and ran my hand through my hair, "It was good" "So when are we leaving here?" i asked curiously "Jason's coming over tonight" "Iv'e got to work but you can head home if you'd like" he said picking up a patient's chart "Just lock the door" he said i gave him a quick hug before heading home

Once i arrived home i did just what my uncle wanted and locked the door didn't want to risk someone unexpectly walking into the house i walked upstairs and into my room and started to look through the clothes that were in my closet, "It has to be perfect" i said to myself knowing it truely had both the evening and dinner i finally pulled out a purple dress and changed into it did my make up and fixed my hair i smiled to myself while looking in the mirror suddenly i heard a noise which caused me to jump i made my way downstairs and realized someone was knocking on the door i unlocked it and opened it seeing Jason standing in front of me, "You look beautiful" he said smiling "Your early" i said realizing he was "I wanted to make a good first impression for your uncle" he said "Well he's still working" i said truthfully while frowning i stepped aside so he could step inside

He did just that "Nice house you've got here" he said complimenting her "Thank you" she said while smiling "Would you like something to eat or drink?" she asked "No thanks i'm alright" he replied while sitting down on the couch and glancing around she sat down as well and he kissed her gently on the cheek she blushed not expecting him to do that, "That was nice of you" she said suddenly she heard a noise outside "My uncle must be home" she said the door opened "I'm home Angela" her uncle said carrying food he had gotten "And got dinner" Angela took the bags from her uncle and put them in the kitchen "Nice to meet you sir" Jason said while standing up he shook Mark's hand "Like wise" he replied "I hope you two were behaving yourselves" he said strictly "We were" Angela said "I'll go change you two go in the kitchen"

Both Angela and Jason went into the kitchen and Mark headed upstairs to change out of his scrubs and into clothes "Your uncle seems nice" Jason said while sitting down "He is very nice" she replied "He stood up for me in the hospital" she smiled remembering, "I'm back" Mark said stepping into the kitchen he started taking the food out of the bag "I'm glad i'm getting to eat with you uncle Mark" Angela said "I'm glad too work's been crazy lately" "Life of a doctor" Jason said Mark nodded and smiled they all ate together and talked to one another


	6. The next morning

The next morning

The next morning had arrived and i woke up swinging my feet over the edge of my bed squinting seeing as the sunlight was shining through the window i made my way towards the bathroom and brushed my teeth and looked at myself in the mirror smiling remembering the previous night it went exactly how i wanted perfect once i was in the bathroom i walked downstairs noticing my uncle sitting at the table reading the newspaper and drinking coffee, "Hey Ang" he said smiling "Sleep well?" he asked i nodded "Yes i did" i replied while sitting in the chair "I'm off today so i thought we could spend the day together" he said i smiled looked surprised and said "That doesn't happen very often" knowing it truely didn't "I'll go change and eat breakfast afterwards" i said while running upstairs feeling excited that for once my uncle wasn't going to have to deal with doctor responsibilities unless he got paged unexpectly

Once i had gotten dressed and eaten breakfast my uncle and i were on our way to the zoo which i had chose seeing as my uncle allowed me to choose our activities for the day "Off we go" i said excited from the passenger seat "I had so much fun last night" i said, "Jason seems like a good kid not the bad boy type" my uncle smiled "I wouldn't date those type of boys" i replied reassuring my uncle "I know you wouldn't sweetie" he said while nodding his head he continuing driving keeping his attention focused on the road

We arrived at the zoo and parked our car i got out feeling excited noticing the crowds of people walking in different directions "Lot's of people here" i said observing my uncle nodded "Stay close to me and hold my hand" he said "Do i have to?" i questioned him, "Yes you do" he said ending the conversation not wanting to agrue i held his hand as we made our way towards the zoo once we were finally inside we walked near the monkey's "Don't stick your hands near the animal's" my uncle said warning me while pointing to the sign that said exactly that i nodded, "Understood" i said smiling as we both made our way towards the other animal's stopping at the tiger "Whoa he's big" i said noticing his size my uncle nodded "Sure is" he said agreeing as he put his arm around me and we both walked through the zoo visiting different animal area's

After we were finished seeing the whole zoo and saw all the animal's my uncle took me to a restaurant and we ate lunch together and talked we were now sitting in the park "Such beautiful weather" i said noticing how warm it was, "Iv'e noticed which is rare for Seattle" my uncle said "It usually rains here" he frowned shaking his head "Rain's depressing" he added i noticed someone out of the corner of my eye walking towards us and realized i reconized them "Lexie" i said while running towards her, "Hey Angela" she replied i hugged her "How's it going?" she asked curiously i smiled "It's going good" i said truthfully "Uncle Mark and myself went to the zoo and then ate lunch together" "The other night my friend Jason ate dinner over my house" i said to her explaining what happened as she sat down beside us


	7. Suspended and Fights

Suspensed and Fights

I closed my locker after i had gotten everything i needed for the day "Hey you" i heard a voice say realizing it was Jason's i smiled "Hey" i replied sweetly while looking at him "So maybe we could go see a movie tonight?" he asked i nodded, "That sounds cool" i noticed there was some commotion in another part of the hall and people were crowded around something "What's happening over there?" i asked curiously Jason just shrugged not knowing i walked over and noticed a girl was getting beat up, "Hey stop" i screamed loudly over the cheering i tried to push my way through the crowds of people without getting hurt easier said then done once i was able to get through i tried my hardest to pull off the person who doing the beating he was clearly stronger then me suddenly i felt something hit my nose his fist he had swung at me i stumbled backwards instantly realizing i was bleeding

"Break it up" i heard a voice say then heard a whistle being blown everyone covered their ears and scattered i stared at the girl noticing that the principal was kneeling down beside her seeing if she was alright "Someone call 911" he said urgently he then turned his attention towards me, "Go to the nurse and get yourself cleaned up then report to my office" i nodded and stood up busted i thought to myself knowing that my uncle wasn't going to be pleased, "It will be alright" Jason said gently while putting his arm around me i had arrived at the nurse "Apply pressure so it will stop bleeding" the nurse said to me as i held tissues to my nose "You'll have to visit the hospital to see if it's broken" she handed me some ice in a bag, "That will bring down the bruising" she said smiling i nodded and walked towards the door holding the ice and tissues in my hand in case it started bleeding again

I walked down the hallway towards the principal's office thoughts of my uncle rushing through my head "I'm going to be grounded" i said to Jason as he walked beside me, "Maybe if you explain to him what happened he'll go easy on you" he replied trying to be positive i shrugged "I sure hope that happens for my sake" i said reaching the principal's office i stepped inside scared, "Come in" principal Johnson said as he pointed towards a chair wanting me to sit "I need your uncle's number" i heard him say i grabbed some paper and wrote it down

"Dr Sloan this is principal Johnson from your neice's school i'm afraid she's been in a fight so if you could please come i'll be waiting" he said to my uncle i couldn't hear what my uncle was saying but i could only imagine he finally hung up the phone "I didn't fight i wouldn't lie" i said trying to defend myself hoping he would believe me, "Even if that's the case i'm going to have to suspend you for a week seeing as you were involved" the principal replied i sat there speechless at a loss for words he had won fair and square no use arguing it wouldn't get me anywhere, "I was in the middle of prepping a patient for surgery Angela" i heard my uncle say angrily as he stepped into the room and sat beside me his scrubs visible, "What iv'e decided is that i'm going to suspend your neice for a week seeing as she was involved" the principal repeated my uncle nodded while listening and looked at me clearly i had disappointed him tears filled my eyes blurring my vision for a moment before i wiped them away


	8. Punishment and new friends

Punishment and New friends

I stared through the glass looking at a patient who my uncle had told me was Mandy i remembered her "I want to go home" i said to myself knowing i truely did my uncle had taken away my phone labtop and i couldn't see Jason as if being punished wasn't hard enough already, "Hey Ang" i heard a voice say i turned around to see Lexie standing in front of me wearing of course a labcoat and scrubs, "Hi" i replied she noticed i wasn't talkative "What's wrong?" she asked concerned "I got suspended from school and uncle Mark grounded me" i said explaining it to her she laid her hand on my shoulder "I'm sorry" she said truthfully suddenly her pager went off and she was gone "Sorry we'll talk later" she replied while running down the hallway in another direction

I focused my attention back on Mandy as i continued staring at her i wondered whether or not i should go inside, "Either go inside or leave don't just stand there" a voice said i turned around not knowing the person that spoke i nodded and decided to go in she could use some company i thought as i walked inside she stared at me i felt so helpless but then again i wasn't a doctor, "Remember me?" i said she nodded "You were the one that tried to break up the fight" a smile spread across her face "Your correct" i smiled back "I'm Angela" i replied introducing myself to her "Mandy" she said even though i already knew who she was i glanced around the room taking in my surroundings, "The doctor said i should be discharged soon" Mandy said trying to start conversation she smiled "That's good maybe once you are we can hangout" i replied while nodding she smiled at me and i nodded

Once i left Mandy's room i leaned aganist the nurses station and watched as the doors slid open and paramedics rushed in with a person lieing on the stretcher clearly injuried i listened as they spoke medical related words which i didn't understand doctors arrived and wheeled the stretcher i could no longer see it i wandered towards the on call and thought i'd pass time by sleeping i laid on, the bed feeling my eyes slowly begin to close i fell asleep

"Ang sweetie get up" i heard a voice say while sleeping i tossed and turned and opened my eyes "Time to go" my uncle said had i really slept into the night i thought to myself time had really flown by once i'd gotten out of the on call i noticed my uncle was no longer wearing his scrubs but regular clothes "You hungry kiddo?" he asked i nodded "Let's go to Joe's" he replied while smiling, "What's that like a restaurant?" i asked "Nope it's a bar but your underage and won't be drinking" he said reminding me i nodded sleepy and walked out of the on call room

Once my uncle and i finally made it Joe's i sat down on a stool trying to wake up "Someone's sleepy" he said smiling i saw Joe hand him his beverage he wanted "What do you want kiddo?" he asked "Nacho's and wings" i replied while smiling realizing how good that sounded he said to Joe what i wanted "I made a new friend the girl Mandy" she said he nodded "New friendships are always good" he replied


End file.
